Industrial, commercial and residential construction sites typically require the suspension of equipment (such as HVAC units and ducts, lighting structures, various construction equipment and tools, audio speakers, and roofing materials) from structural members (such as overhead beams, ceilings, roofs, cranes, and girders). A suspension cable, such as a metallic or rubber rope or wire, is used to aid in this suspension. It is typically attached on one end to the structural member, such as an eyebolt, anchor or shot fired member. Alternatively, the suspension cable can be inserted through a wedge device, looped around the equipment, and, finally, inserted through the wedge device a second time to retain the cable in place and suspend the equipment that is supported by the cable. Such prior wedge devices are not hermaphroditic and are difficult to manufacture and assemble. They also consist of many parts and are costly to manufacture.